Shigeno Kuraki
}} |kanji = 蔵木 滋乃 |romaji = Kuraki Shigeno |alias = |status = Alive |age = |gender = Female |height = |family = |occupation = President of the Traditional Japanese Restaurant Kuraki |manga = Chapter 13 |anime = Episode 7 |voice actor = Naomi ShindōShokugeki no Soma episode 7 credits Carolyn Medrano (English)http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/Food-Wars-Shokugeki-no-Soma/Shigeno-Kuraki/ }} is one of the three judges who appeared in Sōma Yukihira's Shokugeki against Ikumi Mito. She is also the president of the traditional Japanese restaurant, Kuraki.''Shokugeki no Soma chapter 13, page 2 Appearance Shigeno has dark-colored hair which she pins up to a loose bun with a ''kanzashi, a long hairpin. Her fringe parts to her right. She also sports a double-layered violet yukata with red and pink flower petals design. Personality Given her current position, Shigeno is knowledgeable about Japanese culinary arts and expresses great appreciation towards a well-cooked dish.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 13, page 3 History Not much is known about Shigeno's past, except for the fact that she became the president of the traditional Japanese restaurant, Kuraki. It is later revealed that, at the age of 17, she served as a judge in the Japanese Culinary Society New Dish Competition, in which Jōichirō Yukihira ( a third-year at Tōtsuki at that time) was a participant.Shokugeki no Souma chapter 197 pages 6-7 Plot ''Shokugeki'' Showdown Main article: Introduction Arc Shigeno appeared as one of the three judges in the Shokugeki between Sōma Yukihira and Ikumi Mito. She alongside the other two judges, Yoshiki Bitō and Katsunori Okamoto, was first presented by Ikumi with her A5 Japanese Beef Roti Don, which garnered universal praise. Shigeno further cited that she liked the beef carving which resembles a flower and expressed her delight when she took a bite from her dish. Sōma presented next with his Chaliapin Steak Don. Though the judges initially did not want to eat it in the aftermath of Ikumi's dish, after taking a bite, the judges could not stop eating the dish, even saying that the dish overall was better than Ikumi's. Shigeno praised the dish for being very well-arranged and for having a deep flavor, demanding for seconds. She also told Ikumi that while her dish was exquisite, Sōma's dish made her to craved for more. In a decisive and one-sided result, Sōma won the match.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 13, pages 2-8, 13 & 15 New Dish Competition Main article: Promotion Exams Arc Shigeno Kuraki has a cameo in the backflash of Gin Dojima and Jōichirō Yukihira, where both are recalling the events of the Golden Era. She is seen being one of three judges in the Japanese Culinary Society New Dish Competition. ''When Jōichirō is serving his dish she does tell herself that, as the heiress of ''Kuraki, "she musn't loose her ettiquette" and that "she won't break" while testing the dish, though she fails in upholding that resolution. The event concludes with the victory of Jōichirō. She is seen again, probably shortly after the competition, eating Jōichirōs food with two other persons, while calling him ''"Saiba-han <3" ''in her thoughts.Shokugeki no Souma chapter 197 page 13 References zh:藏木滋乃es:Shigeno Kuraki Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Judge